


辱没斯文

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 66





	辱没斯文

文学院教师佼佼者众，若论教学，科研，贺宁远绝不是最引人注目的那一个，可若论相貌，美字当头，贺宁远一定位列榜首。

从小到大贺宁远听过的夸奖诸如好看，英俊之类数不胜数，追求者亦如过江之鲫。

从前有外系研究生在走廊上大胆告白。

“教授，我喜欢你。”

少女含羞带怯，是初春最美的景色。

走廊上围了一群人，学生教师都有，明里暗里的瞧着，凑成一圈窃窃私语。

早春的阳光爬进窗棂，贺宁远的白衬衣工整的卷在臂弯，淡金色阳光给手臂上的绒毛都带了三分暖。

“现在还是副教授。”贺宁远笑容不深不浅，退后半步拉开一段距离：“多谢，告辞。”

声音不冷，甚至称得上是温和平静，可半分未移到女研究生身上的目光和毫不犹豫的擦肩而过，都带着居高临下的漠然。

就连敷衍都不愿给，丝毫未管身后被无情拒绝已经控制不住落泪的女研究生。

恃美行凶，这是后来大多数人对贺宁远的评价。

可在贺宁远眼里，那晚在酒吧里见到的男人才称得上真正的英俊。

那日不过是一个平常的系内活动，唯一不同的是地点选在了学校附近商业街的酒吧里。

贺宁远不喜太过热闹的场合，因此只是坐在吧台前默默喝着酒。

镭射灯五光十色，扫射尘嚣世间面色各异的脸庞，幽暗光线偶尔映亮他的面孔。

身影萧瑟的男人独坐在吧台内侧，乌黑眉毛斜飞入鬓，狭长凤眼半阖，只在睫毛深邃阴影下露出点点眸光，叼着烟抱着一把吉他，漫不经心的拨弄琴弦，一举一动写尽风流。

舞池灯光流转，音乐震耳欲聋，从卓简指尖流出的音符被喧嚣覆盖，唯有凑得近的贺宁远辨出来，那是古典吉他曲《Recuerdos de la Alhambra》。

弹完一曲，卓简把吉他随意扔在一旁，抖抖烟灰，倒了杯酒灌入口中，褐色液体上下弹跳，冰块如海上舟沉沉浮浮，危险又肆意。

罢了，卓简似乎才发现坐在吧台前望着自己出神的人，他半抬起身子，凑近贺宁远，略略抬眼：“我有那么好看吗？”

朗姆和烟草的味道瞬间包围了贺宁远，细细一闻似乎还有沉郁的木香和温暖的肉桂香气，贺宁远怔怔抬头，三十年都没有如此手足无措的时候。

自报家门的话含在口中不上不下，愣是把脸憋的通红也没吐出一个字。

卓简显然不在乎他的回答，淡淡移开目光，又拿起吉他随意的拨弄，还是那首曲子，不知疲倦似的。

受了冷待的贺宁远有些尴尬，但却不愿意离开，握着空荡荡的酒杯盯着卓简，一颗心砰砰乱跳，不知该如何面对这么多年的第一次心动。

到了聚会散场的时候，几个同事已经醉得不省人事，贺宁远叫了车，扶着同事往外走，却突然想到什么，看向卓简。

他正在擦拭吧台上的水晶八角杯，光线折射在吧台上形成一个小小的光环，偶尔随着他的动作在指尖起起落落。

贺宁远明显感觉到自己的声音有些抖：“不好意思，能不能帮我把他们扶到车上，我一个人搬不太动。”

卓简懒洋洋的把杯子叠成一摞，慢悠悠的掀起眼皮，语气里的戏谑毫不遮掩：“这搭讪方式土了点。”

以为隐藏得很好的小心思被戳穿，那人脸上却带了几分事不关己的嘲弄，贺宁远活了三十几年到底还是在乎脸面，听了这话强撑镇定，说了句抱歉扶着同事转身就走。

“等等。”卓简站起身从吧台里面走出来，从贺宁远手里把人接过来，“但是很我喜欢。”

这间酒吧的常客和服务生都知道酒吧老板卓简脾气不好，厌恶酒池肉林里的各路人，纵然有一张鬼斧神工的面庞，可冷眼一斜，心怀各意的人也都望而生畏。

像这样安安分分跟在陌生人身边倒是头一回，卓简身姿高大，面如霜雪却和身旁一身正装温润如玉的人契合得很。

待把同事都送上车，贺宁远站在车旁看着卓简欲言又止，司机狐疑的扫了一眼，催促着他上车。

卓简手搭在车门上，从上衣口袋里掏出一根烟点上，用力吸一口后慢悠悠吐出烟圈：“怎么？你也要我扶？”

烟雾缭绕间卓简刀削般的轮廓朦胧萧瑟，贺宁远鬼使神差的抓住卓简黑色T恤的衣角，沉默半天才挤出一个字：“要。”

这回轮到卓简怔住了，片刻后伸手贴着贺宁远的背脊，两层薄薄衣料下骨骼分明。

手掌温度透过布料传递开来，温温热热，却几乎要让贺宁远每一根头发丝都烧起来。

“下次见。”关上车门，卓简把手伸进车窗，轻轻捏捏贺宁远交叠在膝上的手，顺势将一个纸团推进贺宁远的掌心，而后干净利落的转身离开。

展开纸团，字迹龙飞凤舞，力透纸背，是一串电话号码，和勉强能辨别出来的名字“卓简”。

贺宁远盯着卓简的背影，那一刻他便明白，他们之间，恃美行凶的那个人从来不是自己。

那个时候的贺宁远怎么也想不到，第一次见面时仿佛骨子里印刻着随心所欲的男人是个要把事事掌握在手中的人。

臀上不可忽略的疼痛拉回贺宁远翻滚的回忆。

房间里亮了一盏暖黄的灯，虽不及白炽灯明亮，但在光线下依旧能看清屋内的陈设。洁白无瑕的墙壁上挂着三副浓墨重彩的油画，下方是一张两米宽的大床，除此之外，整个空间就只有一张书桌以及一面中式实木衣柜。

色彩单调的装潢在冷冷月色下勾勒出愈加深沉的凉意，唯有杂乱无章的飘窗与整个卧室的整洁格格不入。

飘窗上铺着米色毛绒垫毯，墙壁一面立着三层简约书架，上面的书乱七八糟的堆放着，如果不是书架的主人，想来无法顺利从里面找到心仪的书籍。

毛绒垫毯上还放着一个坐垫，此时贺宁远面朝姜黄色纱帘跪坐在柔软的坐垫上，透过纱帘能看到路灯下人影绰绰。

逐渐靠近的脚步声和吱呀一声开门声惊动了贺宁远，他本是半支着身子，脚后跟和臀肉有一段不近不远的距离，此时却一言不发的将臀肉落了下去，紧紧靠着莹白的脚后跟。

与此同时，他不甚清晰的痛嘶了一声。

从方才收拾好厨房回到卧室的卓简的方向，才看清楚贺宁远此时是什么光景。

上半身修身的白衬衣无力的耷拉在身上，过长的衣摆在肚脐前打了个结，不着寸缕的下身几乎要融入柔和的灯光，摆在卓简面前的两团软肉染着红晕，臀侧还印着凌乱的指印。

刚进门时贺宁远不顾卓简先前命令直愣愣落下臀肉的动作几近挑衅，卓简轻笑出声，不声不响的走近，捏住贺宁远的耳朵拧了半圈：“我是怎么跟你说的。”

贺宁远没有回头，甚至没有喊痛，半垂着眼皮盯着垫毯，紧抿的嘴唇把所有无声反抗诠释得恰如其分。

飘窗中央，摆着一张小圆桌，平时摆放着书本和钢笔的小圆桌此时放着一束娇嫩欲滴的红玫瑰。

卓简生硬的抽出一支，过于粗暴的动作扯落几片花枝上缀着的绿叶，花蕊中央盛着的水珠斜斜的洒在贺宁远的臀上。

卓简倒拿着花枝，不够平直也不够光滑的枝条贴在贺宁远粉红的臀肉上，玫瑰花刺不轻不重的摩擦着贺宁远的软肉，瞬间唤醒了记忆深处的疼痛。

“把你的屁股打得和这玫瑰花的颜色一样，好不好？”卓简噤着不冷不淡的笑容，弯腰靠近贺宁远的耳边，轻轻的语气像爱人间亲密的呓语，却让贺宁远打了个寒战。

贺宁远丝毫不怀疑卓简这句话的真实性，终于半扭过头看着卓简，乌黑细长的眉毛紧紧皱一起，琉璃般晶莹剔透的眸里盛着细碎的月光，高挺的鼻梁上挂着一副银丝眼镜，刀锋般的薄唇透着浅浅的粉，由于过于用力的抿唇而带了一丝白。

就是这样一张脸，让贺宁远成为文学院的高岭之花，也是这样一张脸，让他所有的全校公选课座无虚席。

卓简爱透了这张脸，也恨透了这张脸，他伸手掐着贺宁远的下颌，毫不犹豫的贴上去撬开唇齿搅弄这张令他又爱又恨的唇，直到贺宁远憋红了脸不适的推搡着他的肩。

“刚才在楼下我跟你说什么了。”卓简身上穿着一件松松垮垮的普通居家服，衣袖挽至臂弯，随意的贴合着手臂。

玫瑰花枝上的刺紧挨着贺宁远刺痛的臀肉，无声却有力的威胁悬在头顶，贺宁远一阵心悸，片刻后缓缓的跪直了身子。

卓简把手里的玫瑰花毫不留情的扔在地上，就连小圆桌上那一束妖冶至极的鲜花也被一同拂落在地，如果细细数过，便可得知刚好九十九朵。

花蕊里聚集的水珠流出来在地板上汇成小水洼，四散飘落的花瓣随处可见，以往洁净的地板上一片狼藉。

贺宁远此时才知爱人心中的怒火如何，就连刚才的吻想必也带了来势汹汹的怒意，他双手垂在腿边，拇指不自在的摩挲着手掌。

“弄得这么乱，等会还是你收拾，何必？” 在贺宁远眼里，这便是不动声色的服软了。

“你是心疼地板，还是心疼这束花？”卓简冷笑，一脚踩在娇嫩的花朵上，花汁在无情的碾压下渗出来，瓷砖上一抹刺眼的红。

“你根本就不讲道理，我不想和你说话。”说完这话，贺宁远立马后悔了，心想着这么多年哪还不知道卓简的脾气，方才低个头说些软话，这事儿兴许也就过去了，此时怕是难以善了。

果然卓简拎着他的衣领直接将他转了身，依旧是跪在坐垫上的姿势，不过面朝着卓简，臀肉大喇喇的冲着飘窗，即使挂着一层纱帘，贺宁远依旧羞得满脸通红，生怕自己狼狈的模样被别人窥去半分，

“那你想和谁说话？今晚上向你表白的那个人？”总算是说到了卓简心中的痛点，他拍拍贺宁远染着不正常红晕的脸颊。

贺宁远下意识的往旁边侧了侧，却没有注意到卓简愈加晦暗的目光。

“今天晚上那个人，知道她爱慕的男神，回了家要脱光裤子趴在男朋友腿上挨揍吗？她知道只要你不听话就要趴在你备课的书桌上挨揍吗？她知道你收了她的花被狠狠打了屁股吗？”

“卓简，你别这么说。” 清冷守礼，外人皆触不到半分真心，甚至平日里说话时靠得太近也会悄然退开半步，脸上总是挂着和暖笑容的人被臊得面色通红，说出口的话带了些可怜。

可卓简并不放过他，甚至是闲适的搬了贺宁远平时办公时用的椅子坐在贺宁远面前：“我读书少不会说话，教授教教我，该怎么说？”

贺宁远身上还穿着衬衣，黑色领带整齐的垂落，镀白金袖扣在灯光下熠熠生辉，洁白的衣领连领撑都没有撤下，套上一件西装，再穿好裤子就能站上讲台侃侃而谈，叫他说那些不着四六的话，实在是强人所难。

卓简打开手机点开一个app，轻车熟路的找到贺宁远录制好的网课，随意点开一节，贺宁远颀长挺拔的身姿便在一方屏幕里显露出来。

手机里的声音柔而不轻，不疾不徐，说出的话字正腔圆，贺宁远淡然的和坐满阶梯教室的学生互动，从中国古典美学的“天人合一”主客体观点聊到中国美学的“超越性”，举手投足之间筑起一座没有峭壁的堡垒，从容的自信足以让人望而生畏。

“教授这么能说，怎么现在一句话也说不出来。”卓简把手机放在书桌上，依旧播放着贺宁远的网课，指节规律的叩响桌面，“我让你说！”

“你别太过分了！就因为我收了别人的花，你就这么欺负我！” 加上饭后卓简在楼下收拾碗筷的时间，贺宁远少说也跪了一个小时，此时大腿肌肉绷得僵直，膝盖更是窜着密密麻麻针扎似的疼痛。

想起这半天来卓简得理不饶人的态度，心里的酸涩浮起来直奔眼帘，他眨眨眼睛，憋了回去。

贺宁远自诩公私分明，今夜不过是出于礼貌参加同系女同事的生日宴会，哪知那女同事当着同事的面送花表白。

多年同事情分，他不忍在众人面前驳了女同事的面子，花自然是收下了，不过拒绝的话也是说得毫无转圜余地。

本想着回家之前把花扔掉，却没想到今晚卓简会过来接他回家。

看着贺宁远手中妖艳得近乎刺目的红玫瑰，卓简还有什么是不明白，只是没有当场发作，一言不发的载着贺宁远回家，一路上贺宁远解释的话翻来覆去的说，也没换来他的一个眼神。

直到进了屋，贺宁远战战兢兢的跟在身后，门尚未关上，就被卓简提到玄关旁，铁钳一样的大手径直扯下了贺宁远的西装裤。

裤扣因为卓简过于粗暴的动作直接被扯落在地，嗒的一声，声响不大却让贺宁远彻底慌了神：“卓简，先进屋去。”

贴身的布料也被撸到膝弯，贺宁远顾忌着半开的门，欲挣脱卓简的钳制，可惜卓简根本没给他这个机会，沉着脸便往臀肉上落了一巴掌。

夜晚静谧，并没有多余的动静，清脆的着肉声羞得贺宁远几乎头晕目眩，急切得连声音了里都带了哭腔。

巴掌接二连三的往下落，疼痛自是不必说的，但贺宁远过于紧张，竟又觉得身上的痛增加了几倍，不足二十巴掌，臀肉便刺刺麻麻如针扎似的。

贺宁远顾不上疼痛，时不时扭过头去看因为屋内声响一直亮着声控灯的走廊，额头上铺了层汗：“求你了，进屋去吧，你想怎么打都行。卓简，你给我留点面子。”

或许是贺宁远噤着泪的模样太过可怜，卓简打足五十巴掌，拉上门深吐口气，看也未看贺宁远直接去了厨房。

急着接贺宁远回家，卓简还没吃晚餐。

“该干什么不用我说。”

关上门，贺宁远悬着的心放下大半，先前忽略的委屈和不甘便涌上来，又不敢真的反抗太过惹得卓简动怒，冷着脸上了楼，跪坐到软垫上以示抗议。

这便有了卓简刚进卧室时看到的一幕。

卓简紧抿着唇，他生得极高，光是站起来就能使人压迫感倍增，更不说神色冷若冰霜，沉郁得几乎令人窒息。

地上的花碍眼，眼前负隅顽抗的爱人更加碍眼，他生得这么好看，学校里追求者趋之若鹜，如果可以，卓简真想把他锁在家里，不许任何人窥视。

卓简恨透了他这双冷静淡然又饱含控诉的眼。

“去书桌那边趴着。”

贺宁远衬衫衣摆早已被攥得不成样子，心里不服可卓简历来积威甚重，没说话一动不动。

“教授不想趴在书桌旁边，就去走廊上打，好不好。”

卓简笑出声，眉梢却挂着冷。

贺宁远忍着的泪霎时落下来，砸在地上很快和花汁融为一体，他站起来，牵扯到酸软的膝盖，半分示弱也没露出来，抹抹泪缓慢的挪到书桌旁趴下。

塌着腰，又是这样的姿势，臀肉献祭一般翘起来，臀上先前的微肿已经褪得差不多，只留着一层粉红，细看臀侧，指印依旧残留。

“打吧。”

一站一趴，剑拔弩张。

卓简愣了片刻，心里不知由来的火窜起几分，冷笑着去橱柜里取出一根藤条，抵着贺宁远微粉的臀肉：“分开。”

落下的话近乎残忍，贺宁远眼圈红着，回头恶狠狠的瞪着卓简。

藤条裹着风四五下落在臀峰，几道僵痕横亘，深红从檩子边缘充盈起来，贺宁远疼得扬了扬身子，用尽全力将痛呼压了下去，只是落了几滴眼泪砸在书桌上迸溅开来。

“分开。”

还是那句话，只不过是声音更加低沉，卓简拿着藤条磨蹭着鼓起来的那几道肿痕，动作轻柔，疼痛却一刻不停的折磨着贺宁远。

见贺宁远仍是不说话，卓简扬起藤条又要落下。

贺宁远颤颤巍巍的缩着身子：“别打，我分，我分。”

骨节分明的手抖抖索索的伸向身后，落在臀肉上触到凹凸不平的檩子，疼痛瞬间被放大，密密麻麻的疼痛钻入骨髓。

“快点！”藤条砸在臀峰靠下的位置，避开了贺宁远干燥白净的手背。

贺宁远痛的往前一抻，胯骨撞到漆黑的实木书桌，痛感席卷四肢百骸。

贺宁远呜了一声，喉里溢出哭音，他微微分开腿，莹白的指尖握住绯红的臀瓣，臀肉从指缝间得以窥见，手指压住受过责打的肉团，疼痛是刻不容缓，他忍不住的哼出声，微微用力分开两瓣臀肉。

平常不见天日的股缝慢慢露出来，两股之间的花蕊陡然受凉，似不适应般缓慢的一张一合。

饶是和卓简已经相恋多年，即便怒到极致也把“君子动口不动手”作为信条的贺宁远依旧不习惯卓简这种不听话就揍的相处方式。

尽管朝夕相对，床笫之间翻云覆雨无数次，像现在这样在灯光下将隐秘处大喇喇的呈现在卓简面前还是第一次，贺宁远咬着唇，耳根都爬满了红晕，对未知的惧意使他不由自主的咽了咽口水。

藤条顺着臀肉滑进股间，靠在花蕊旁轻轻摩挲，突如其来的触碰让本就费力掰开臀瓣的贺宁远止不住的颤抖。

“别碰那里。”贺宁远不适的动了动身子，被卓简一把按牢实了。

“不想让我碰？那你想要谁碰？”卓简冷笑，收了力道扬起藤条落到粉红的花蕊上。

卓简并未用劲，即使是打在那么敏感的地方，也不过是带出微微酥麻，不过贺宁远从来没想过卓简会动手打他那处，甫一受惊，分开臀瓣的手便松了力气。

贺宁远移开手撑住桌子想要撑起来，刚半支起身子，就被卓简按的严丝合缝的贴住书桌。

疾风骤雨的抽打裹挟着风落在微红的臀肉上，几乎冷却良久的疼痛被细枝末节的唤醒，细密的痛意一层层在皮肉上叠加。

贺宁远克制不住的痛呼出声，腰肢被禁锢得动弹不得，只剩下两只手去护住遭了痛打的两团肉。

可惜卓简根本不管他放在臀肉上作乱的手，藤条收两分力落在他微粉的手心。

手心肉薄，痛感比打在臀肉上增加数倍，不出几下掌心横七竖八的罗列着力道肿痕，贺宁远抽噎着收回了手。

没了阻挡，藤条依旧落在臀肉上，细藤条落在肉上声响不大，倒是每落下一记，贺宁远破喉而出的哭声盖过了藤条击打臀肉的声音。

火烧火燎的痛楚早已蔓延至每一寸脉络，贺宁远止不住的挣扎，徒劳的将臀肉左摇右晃，却躲不过一下破风而来的锤楚。

四五十记痛打过去，臀肉上杂乱无章的布满了深红的檩子，偶有交叠处浮出浅浅的血痧。贺宁远贴着桌子哀哀切切的落着泪，每挨一下身体就控制不住的上扬，抽抽噎噎的呼着痛。

先前有再多的不服气也被铺天盖地的痛意掩埋，贺宁远喘着粗气牵出细碎的哭声：“别打了...我错了...”

许是他少见的示弱打动了铁石心肠的男人，卓简终于停了下来，松开按住贺宁远纤腰的手，藤条搭在肿胀的臀肉上，漫不经心的敲了敲，带出贺宁远两声含着惧怕的泣音。

“分开。”

这一顿丝毫不放水的抽打将贺宁远内心的恐惧放到最大，身体得了自由的他连忙爬起来转身抱住卓简，用力吸了一口男人身上肉桂的香气，抬起头哀求：“不打那里，会打坏的呜。”

睫上沾满湿意，玲珑剔透的眼里裹着水色。

卓简不为所动，藤条垂在腿边：“趴回去。”

顾不得此时自己有多狼狈，贺宁远胡乱拭掉滚落的眼泪，紧紧抱着卓简疯狂摇头：“我以后听话，别打那里，求求你了。”

卓简粗砺的手指划过贺宁远面颊上残留的泪痕，他清楚的感觉到爱人身体止不住的颤抖，低下头附在贺宁远耳边：“说句好听的。”

他口中的好听的能是什么好话，大抵是在床上逼迫到极致时自己才会吐出的淫词浪语，贺宁远咬咬唇：“老公我知道错了，你别打宁宁那儿。”

温热的呼吸喷洒在颈边：“别打哪儿？贺教授怎么连话都说不清楚。”

巨大的羞耻感覆盖了贺宁远，他祈求的看着不留情面的爱人，发现那人的眼里没有一丝松动，他终于认命的低下头任两滴泪打在地板上，声如蚊呐：“老公宁宁以后会听话的，别打...别打宁宁...呜别打宁宁小穴...”

说完这句话贺宁远便不可自抑的哭了起来，捂着眼睛不想再看卓简一眼。

卓简随手把藤条扔在地上，坐到床边，卷起下滑的卫衣衣袖，慢条斯理的拍拍大腿：“去把戒尺拿过来。”

那么多种工具，卓简独独钟爱戒尺，用在教书育人的教授身上，无需多少力气，只要看着他红透的耳根和逞强紧抿的双唇就足够有吸引力。

贺宁远此时稍微移动都会牵扯身后受尽锤楚的臀丘，一点都不想挨那不仅能让他脸红心跳更能让他哀嚎连连的紫檀木戒尺。

“别用戒尺，我疼，卓简我疼死了，你心疼心疼我。”贺宁远靠近卓简，用力握紧他的手，还凄凄切切的哭两声讨他的心疼。

心里筑起的铜墙铁壁早因为贺宁远这两声求饶悄然坍塌，尽管知道他是此时不过是假意服软，卓简还是不可避免的心软了，甚至起了逗弄的心思：“不用戒尺，教授是想跟像跟小孩儿一样趴我腿上挨巴掌吗？”

贺宁远指尖攥得发白，一双秀眉紧皱，睫上可怜巴巴的挂着水珠。

“不说话？那就是还想挨戒尺，去拿。”卓简云淡风轻的拂过掌心被藤条倒刺刮过的红痕，避开贺宁远的眼神，不动声色的扯下衣袖。

三十好几的人还被逼着说那样的话，贺宁远脸色通红，隔了半晌还是拗不过卓简，磕磕巴巴的说：“宁宁想趴在老公腿上挨巴掌。”

“乖，老公这就满足你。”卓简钳住贺宁远的手将他拉至腿上。

坚实的巴掌带着两三分力落在肿痕遍布的臀上，无需多少力气就能掀起刺刺麻麻的疼痛。

臀上鼓起的檩子被接二连三的巴掌抽平，片刻后又浮出红彤彤的指印，先前檩子横亘间残余的白也被粉红覆盖。

本就红紫交错的臀肉再也禁不住任何折磨，挨上一记巴掌，贺宁远就要哀哀的痛哭几声。

纵然比不上方才藤条那般几乎要将臀肉抽烂的痛感，随着数量的叠加，痛楚更是层层叠叠的增加，贺宁远轻颤着抽泣：“别打了，我好疼，老公你疼疼我。”

平日里清朗冷淡的声音因为哭泣染上了点点软糯，红透的眼角楚楚可怜，竟是往常见不到的可爱。

卓简把手放在贺宁远姹紫嫣红的肿肉上轻轻按揉，趴伏着的爱人紧张的瑟缩着臀肉，生怕下一秒又是毫不留情的巴掌扇下来。

“教授说说，不听话，随便收别的女人的花，是不是该打烂屁股？”

过去这么多年说过的浪语加起来还没有今晚的多，贺宁远不由得委屈起来，埋在床单里瓮声瓮气的答了声是。

卓简把贺宁远拉起来，清楚的看到了他脸上不停滚落的泪珠子，卓简抱紧他，轻轻吻掉他面颊上的泪水，不出意料的尝到了咸涩的滋味。

“你就是欺负我，你就是乱吃醋，我都解释了，我都那么解释了。”自觉受了一晚上委屈的贺宁远忍不住哽咽了，知道卓简应是不会再动手，握紧拳头重重砸向卓简的肩。

卓简包裹住贺宁远的拳头，凑近唇边亲了亲，抱着身上只余一件轻飘飘的衬衣的爱人上了床，灼热的吻从额头往下滑：“别哭，老公疼你。”

如春雨般和顺又细密的吻落在贺宁远微肿的眼皮上，浅啄后缓缓下移，覆盖着他柔软的唇瓣。

充满侵略意味的唇舌毫不费力的侵占贺宁远的口腔，浓重的烟草气味霎时弥漫整个味蕾，贺宁远不由自主的想往后退，却被卓简按得更紧。

唇舌纠缠间牵出啧啧水声，唇瓣分离时带出丝丝津液，贺宁远红着脸攀在卓简肩头喘气。

卓简粗暴的扯落爱人身上最后一层布料，男子白皙纤瘦的胴体瞬间显露在昏黄的灯光下，蒙上一层温和的暖意。

即使已经看过千万遍，卓简依旧为他神魂颠倒，亲吻着爱人精致的锁骨，背脊起伏间慢慢含住了爱人粉红的茱萸。

彼此身体的默契早已映入骨髓，贺宁远环住卓简的脖颈，不由自主的痉挛起来，唇齿间流出低低的呻吟。

“要不要老公干你？”卓简捕捉到爱人眼中的暧昧春色，亦听到了他酥酥软软的低吟，顿时气血上涌，叼住贺宁远的乳尖细细舔舐。

贺宁远情不自禁的颤抖起来，一闭眼泪珠就滚下来，胸前极致的撩拨和后穴隐隐的酥痒折磨得他言语间带了含糊不清的泣音：“要，我要。”

“要什么？这么大人了怎么连话也说不清楚？”卓简捏住另一边的茱萸，粗糙的指腹摩挲着柔软的凸起，清楚的感受着它在自己指尖坚挺起来，“说得好听了，老公才干你。”

从前在床笫间，卓简虽也是荤话连连，但极少逼迫贺宁远说这些话，只有情到深处时，才会哄着意识模糊的爱人唤几声老公。

贺宁远羞得全身都爬上了一层粉红，可怜巴巴的扬起头承受卓简一刻不停的挑逗，软绵绵的蹭蹭卓简宽厚的肩：“要老公干宁宁小穴...”

说完又觉得受了屈辱，恶狠狠的一口咬上卓简硬邦邦的肩膀。

卓简轻轻捏着他的下颌使他松了口，送上缱绻一吻，从抽屉拿出润滑液挤了一些在手心，复而抹在贺宁远手上：“乖，自己扩张。”

眼见着贺宁远撑起身子落下两滴泪，气鼓鼓是又要炸毛的样子，卓简握住他的手，诱哄似的亲亲他的唇角：“不生气，老公教你。”

握着腰将贺宁远摆弄成跪趴的姿势，肿痕遍布的红臀毫无保留的暴露，就连股缝间翕动着的花蕊也看的一清二楚。

卓简顿时只觉气血上涌，按下心浮气躁的情绪，握住贺宁远的手触上隐秘的幽穴。

冰冰凉凉的手指挨上温软的花蕊，前所未有的异样触感让贺宁远条件反射的想要缩回手，被卓简紧紧按住了。

贺宁远先前挨打时又哭又挣扎，本就出了一身汗，身子软塌塌的一点力气也没有，此时全靠着卓简的力气勉强维持跪趴的姿势，色欲齐齐涌上心头，半眯的眼里笼罩着一层潋滟水光。

“别怕。”卓简就着这个姿势亲亲贺宁远的腰窝，嘴唇灼热的温度烫的贺宁远情不自禁缩了缩身体。

卓简略略歪头，将爱人此刻羞怯又迷乱的表情尽收眼底，心里软成一汪湖水，握着贺宁远的手，轻轻抚平花蕊的层层皱褶，沾满了润滑液的指尖在穴口柔柔抚摸。

贺宁远从来没有自己如此亲密的爱拂过那个地方，全身止不住的战栗，前所未有的陌生触感使他不挺紧缩着身体，就连蜜穴也在无声反抗着手指的入侵。

浴火得不到满足，身子似着了火一样滚烫，贺宁远戚戚哀哀的哭叫两声，不由自主的向后撅了撅屁股，祈求卓简进入。

“乖，别夹那么紧，有老公呢，怕什么。”卓简牵着贺宁远的手，再三在穴口轻轻打转，直到贺宁远溢出黏黏腻腻的轻哼，花蕊终于慢慢接纳了侵入的手指。

受不住刺激的嫩穴早就分泌出肠液包裹着刺入的外物，空虚酸胀的花穴陡然有了充实感，却和卓简进入时的感受完全不同。

贺宁远无助的看着卓简，面色潮红，哀哀的啜泣一声，放在穴里的手不知所措的颤抖着。

而此时卓简却放开了一直牵引他的手，往后退开一步，欣赏面前的风景，甚至亲亲贺宁远的耳垂：“自己动动。”

被爱欲折磨得意识不清的贺宁远含含糊糊的低吟着，学着卓简平时的动作缓缓抽插，手指进出间牵出快感，却和卓简进入时所带来的灭顶爽意完全不同，甚至引出更深的空虚感：“老公，你来吧，我不行呜呜...”

最亲密的爱人高耸着红彤彤的屁股，张开腿露出最隐秘最柔软的地方，手指并不熟练的模仿着阳物进进出出，牵出点点粘液，上半身趴伏在床单上，每轻哼一声就要滚出几滴泪，看上去可怜至极。

卓简再也抑制不住蓬勃的欲望，两三下除掉身上的衣物，挺立着身子靠近贺宁远，移开贺宁远在穴中作乱的手，把住他的纤腰，挺深将灼热坚硬的肉刃送了进去。

甬道被填满，巨物在足够湿润的穴里浅浅碾磨，贺宁远抵不住后穴入骨入髓的痒和空虚，委屈至极的小心哀求：“老公，快一点。”

“你就只有求人的时候，才会服软。”卓简舌尖舔舐贺宁远光滑的后背，终究抵不住爱人轻颤的身体和朦胧的呻吟，加快速度抽插了起来。

最初小穴里劈入巨物的点点不适也在卓简腰部耸动间慢慢被潮水齐齐涌上心头的快感所掩盖，贺宁远趴在床单上，吟叫一声高过一声。

卓简拂上他肿痕遍布的臀部，贺宁远痛得下意识缩紧了身体，绞得卓简闷哼一声几欲泄出。

“老公干你舒服，还是自己弄舒服？”沙哑低沉的问话伴随着近乎粗暴的顶弄一齐冲破贺宁远敏感的神经。

囊袋无情的快速拍打红肿的臀肉，疼痛和快意交织，贺宁远竟分不清哪种感受更加深刻，只是随着卓简快去抽插的频率抽抽噎噎的呻吟。

递到嘴边的问题会忽视，卓简显然不允许他贺宁远此时片刻的分神，喘着粗气一巴掌甩到贺宁远凄凄惨惨的臀肉上。

“嗷呜呜...老公弄舒服...不打...”高肿的臀肉受不得丝毫的刺激，贺宁远痛的呜咽一声，抻起身子连忙回话。

“乖。”卓简不吝夸奖，恩威并施，满意的掰过贺宁远扬起的头颅，送上一个湿润的亲吻。

贺宁远被卓简力度和速度并重的操弄折磨得思绪混乱，耳边只剩下卓简喘息的声音，他似受了影响般，吟叫的音调也愈加尖利。

阳物被一波波分泌出的肠液包裹，穴肉如万千只小手似的紧紧贴附着肉刃，每一次用尽力气的抽弄都能牵出朦胧的水声和肉体相撞时淫靡的啪啪声。

卓简每一次进攻都会狠狠戳弄肠肉内的敏感点，看着爱人抖如筛糠的扬起身子，又更加恶劣的加大力度的来回插弄，直到贺宁远哭喊着不要了身体无力的坠在床单上。

“还敢不敢收别的女人给你的花？”卓简抽出灼热的欲望，用手揉捏了一把沾满粘液的穴口，又挺起身子冲刺进去。

他清楚的看到爱人昂起头似舒服又似痛苦的哀嚎了一声，复而用力全力在湿软紧致的甬道里胡作非为，次次顶弄到底。

铺天盖地的快感从后穴蔓延至四肢百骸，贺宁远精疲力竭的趴伏在床单的抽搐着，脑袋一团浆糊，顺着卓简的话含着泪答到：“不要了，只要你送的，老公，我不行了你快点吧...”

卓简握紧贺宁远的腰肢，加快速度一次次剧烈的抽插撞击，看着爱人哭叫着受不住的泄了身，液体喷洒在黑色的床单上刺激着卓简的眼球。

他微微俯身，掐紧贺宁远的纤腰，任由微凉的液体射进温热的甬道里。

待卓简抽出半软的阳具，贺宁远才得到喘息时间，瘫软在床单上面轻声抽泣，一句话也不愿意无卓简说。

卓简显然也早已习惯爱人受罚后闹脾气的性子，亲亲他布满汗珠的额头，抱着贺宁远去浴室清理。

直到两人干干爽爽的躺在换过的床单上，贺宁远才掀起眼皮，蜷缩在卓简怀里，俨然是累坏了的模样，长时间的哭叫使他的声音沙沙哑哑：“我又没犯什么大错，是不是只要你生气，你就可以欺负我。”

显然是不满今晚的粗暴对待。

卓简细细密密的亲吻爱人的发丝，欲望餍足后的男人一脸闲适，面对贺宁远的控诉也有了更好的耐心，低头间却看到了爱人脸上的泪水。

无声的批判着今夜卓简仅仅因为占有欲便不由分说的给予疼痛。

贺宁远不断滚下的泪珠滴在卓简衣襟大敞露出的胸膛上，细碎的泪珠带着无比滚烫的惹意触痛了卓简的心。

“对不起，今晚是我过分了。”卓简低头，近乎虔诚的吻掉贺宁远脸上的斑斑泪渍，“但你说只要我生气便可以欺负你，宁宁，这话你说得没有良心。”

贺宁远攥紧卓简衣袖的手慢慢松懈，抬起头怔怔的看着卓简。

是了，卓简第一次去贺宁远的公寓的时候，也没有想到在外衣冠楚楚的教授，家中会事这般模样。

玄关处皮鞋乱七八糟的放着，细细分辨才能从角落里拖出成双成对的鞋子，沙发上衣服杂乱无章的散落着，卧室里棉被团成一团随意的放在床铺中间。

彼时，身着贴身剪裁的昂贵西装的贺宁远不知不觉红了脸，强装冷静：“钟点工这周末才来。”

好好的初次约会，变成了贺宁远缩在沙发上勉强能坐人的那点空位上抱着电脑看论文，卓简冷着脸打扫卫生。

真正在一起后，卓简才发现面前这个清逸温和的人隐藏更深的面目。

半点委屈都受不得，稍微说一句要寒着脸不理人，若是在他写论文时脾气便是更加暴躁。

有一回已至深夜，贺宁远正巧遇上了瓶颈，卓简不过是端了杯蜂蜜水给他，便被心乱如麻的教授砸了杯子赶出房门。

更别提卓简替他收拾书柜时那句不冷不热的“你别乱碰我的东西”。

卓简亦不是什么好脾气的人，多少次把人提起来按在腿上剥了裤子就要揍，又瞧见他眼下浅浅的青和可怜巴巴的眼神，心软的做了罢。

贺宁远在旁人面前清冷漠然，对着自己倒是毫不顾忌的露了小情绪，这样被信任的感觉也是前所未有的。

也罢，管他到底是什么性子，卓简始终忘不了初见时贺宁远分明没有任何经验还要强撑着熟稔前来搭讪的模样。

耳根红透，在酒吧迷离光线里不由自主的流露出爱意，紧抿的唇泄露出紧张，面上却风平浪静。

不止贺宁远一眼便相中了卓简。

卓简亦然。

“宁宁。”卓简再一次亲吻了贺宁远的面颊，“我不如你博学，不懂礼义廉耻。我只知道，我要你，便是要你的全部。”

贺宁远呆呆的看着卓简，他依旧是初见时英俊的模样，但他仿若与生俱来的桀骜随性已经慢慢淡去，只因有了名为“贺宁远”的牵挂。

身体依然疲惫，但因为有了支撑和熨帖而变得可以忽略，温暖的灯光和柔和的月色将愤懑割裂成释然。

贺宁远脸上的泪与其说已经干涸，不如说是卓简温热的唇接住了他的每一滴泪珠。

贺宁远一头扎进卓简怀里，双手环住他，给了他一个拥抱，顺势狠狠吸了一口衣料上让人心安的肉桂香气。

身体紧紧相拥的片刻，照见了他们彼此依偎的过去，和那个初春的夜晚，声色犬马间第一眼的炽热爱情。

“但是，你以后不许这么欺负我。”贺宁远攀着卓简的肩膀，在他唇上胡乱的亲了一口，慢慢缩回身子，讨好似的蹭了蹭卓简的胸膛。

除了亲密时，贺宁远极少露出如此依赖的模样，亲亲蹭蹭后又不好意思的红了脸。

卓简抬起他的脸，细细端详他染满红晕的面颊，似乎是要将他的每一个表情都印刻在脑海中：“我答应你。”

  
阳光从玻璃窗透进人满为患的阶梯教室。

贺宁远的面颊一半融入了温暖的日光中，他的衣袖整齐的卷在臂弯，安静的教室里，他的声音清晰泠然如珠落玉盘。

“美是一种没有峭壁的高度，她不压迫我们，但仍让我们仰望；她不刺戳我们，但我们仍然受伤。她如此接近我们，却又如此远离我们；如此垂顾我们，却又如此弃绝我们。”（*）

黑板上是工整隽秀的粉笔字，讲台下坐着爱人。

贺宁远微微抬头，面上挂着清浅的笑容，淡然的目光似月色般不可触摸。

那是卓简一生不会停止攀爬的峭壁。

亦是他第一眼的炽热爱情。

END  
————————————————————————


End file.
